The Not So New Students
by ouranandsuzakulover68
Summary: The sequel to The New Students


Prelude

"Well, it's in your hands now." Kevin told Chika. Kevin waved goodbye as he left the campus, the last of the original hosts leaving. It had been three years since Kristen had joined. All of the original hosts had left Ouran and the host club was now under the control of Chika, although Chika didn't want it. Tamaki and Haruhi had left to study abroad in England and had not returned, Kyoya was now the owner of his own company that had been able to buy out Grand Tonnere, Mori and Hunny took after their parents and continued in the martial arts, and the twins were able to inherit their mother's company. The miesters left the Earth and became pilots on the Ptolemios, a transport shuttle. Lelouch and the others returned to England and Lelouch became king, while the others became pilots that protected the country. Paul and Drew returned to their respective lands and planned on staying there.

While this was happening, UCLA accepted the applications from Kevin and Kristen, who left the country as fast as possible.

Chapter 1-The Right Place?

"This should be it." Kevin said as he walked into a large building that was a shop/ food court. He walked up the stairs and saw someone.

"Andrew! Oh, you're gay." Kevin said, quietly adding the last part.

"Kevin! Oh, you're straight." Andrew said. "Well, either way, why are you here?"

"Didn't you hear? I was accepted into UCLA." Kevin said. "Oh, I almost forgot, this is Kristen."

"Oh, well this is Emmett, my boyfriend."

"This is awkward."

"Okay, bye!" Andrew yelled as they walked away.

Chapter 2-Classes

"How were the classes today?" Kristen asked.

"Bad."

Flashback

"All right, I just need to take attendance. Graham Aker?"

"Here"

"Alex Cejka? "

"Here"

"Saji Crossroad?"

"Here"

"Kevin Hsu?"

"Here"

"Hey, weren't you on that show, Ouran something something?"

"Yeah?"

"My kids loved that show, can you give me your autograph for my kids?"

"Sure, I guess so."

End Flashback

"It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Yes, it was. All of the other guys came after me and kept laughing at me for being on 'The gayest show ever'."

"Wow that was bad."

Chapter 3-Tamaki In England

"Um, Tamaki, are you sure you should be wasting time taking this tour of London? I mean, we have lived here for about a year."

"Come on Haruhi, it'll be fun!"

"Fine, but afterwards we're going to study."

"Yay! Let's go now!"

Haruhi sighed as her boyfriend grabbed his camera and dragged her along the busy streets of London.

Chapter 4-Saji Crossroad

Saji yawned as he walked back to his apartment. Saji had just left work and was tired and didn't expect visitors. Unluckily for him, Louise had invited Kevin and Kristen over for dinner due to her love of "Ouran High School Host Club".

"Saji, isn't it amazing that two TV stars go to the same college as you?"

Saji only groaned in reply as they sat down to dinner. He scooped up a spoonful of Spanish rice that Louise prepared. There was an awkward silence until Louise struck up a conversation with Kristen.

"This is going to be a long year." Saji said.

"You know what would make it feel shorter? A host club." Kevin said. "You could be an inaugural member." He told Saji.

"It's better than studying every day I guess." Saji said.

Extra Period

Bios

Name: Saji Crossroad

Age: 19

Nationality: Japanese

Birthday: March 10

Class: Engineering Advanced

Fears: Celestial Being, Louise on a rampage

Favorite Foods: Curry, Pizza

Type: Natural

Name: Louise Halevy

Age: 19

Nationality: Spanish

Birthday: November 1

Class: Engineering Advanced

Fears: Nina Trinity

Favorite Foods: Spanish Foods

Chapter 5-A Visit From The King

Kevin was hanging out at Saji's house with Louise, while waiting for Saji to return so he could discuss the plans for the host club.

"Where are you Saji?" Kevin asked to no one.

Outside of Saji's apartment

Saji was walking back home when he heard a scream.

"Sempai, slow down!"

Saji turned around and jumped out of the way of a limo that sped by.

"What was that?"

The limo stopped and two people got out.

"Hello, my name is Tamaki Suoh, and that is Haruhi." The blond haired man pointed to a girl who got out of the limo, looking annoyed.

"I apologize for my boyfriend's terrible driving." Haruhi told Saji.

"No problem, want to come in for tea?"

Inside

"There you are Saji!" Kevin yelled.

"Kevin!"

"Tamaki!"

The two ran over to each other and hugged and Kevin did the same with Haruhi. They sat down and Kevin started talking to Saji again.

"So, I think we need to appeal to all kinds of people. That's why I propose we add this guy I talked to earlier today."

Flashback

Kevin was walking back home after he finished at his job. He saw a girl with purple hair walking in front of him.

"Hey, isn't it a little dangerous to be walking home alone this late at night miss?"

"Who are you calling miss?" The girl looked up and to Kevin's surprise it was a man. At least, it looked like a man.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Harley!" The man replied in an amazingly feminine voice.

"Oh, okay then. Bye." Kevin replied in a shaky voice before dashing off.

End Flashback

"Good to see that you are following in my footsteps." Tamaki announced.

"That isn't exactly a good thing sempai." Haruhi told him.

Tamaki then ended up in his corner of woe for the next hour.

Extra Period

Bios

Name: Harley Cacturne

Age: 19

Nationality: Hoenn

Birthday: October 31

Class: Coordinating Advanced

Fears: No apparent ones

Favorite Foods: Cookies

Type: The Apparently, But Not Actually Gay

Chapter 6-Inviting Harley

"Wow, that is a great idea!" Harley told Kevin.

"Great, so you'll join?"

"Of course! Do you want a cookie?"

"Um, okay."

Kevin took the cookie that Harley had offered to him. The cookie was frosted so that it looked like two people, a bride and a groom. The bride had long, red hair and the groom had fairly long, purple hair. Kevin thought that the groom represented Harley, but he was not so sure about the bride. He took a bite as Harley began to talk again.

"So why do you need me to be in your host club?"

"I was thinking that having a gay member would help attract both genders."

"I'M NOT GAY! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT!?" Harley screeched.

"Sorry about thinking that."

"It's okay, I'm not too offended, I get that every day anyways." Harley replied calmly before breaking down into tears.

Kevin was utterly confused by his mood swings, but decided it would be better if he didn't ask about it.

Chapter 7-Harley Isn't Gay?

"So he isn't gay?"

"I guess not." Kevin told Max, another inaugural member of the host club. Kevin started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"It's my job to keep both the guests and hosts happy."

In the local mall

Kevin tried not to be noticed by Harley as he kept an eye on him. He saw Harley walking around at a seemingly random order, but he did notice that he suspiciously got angry at anyone that resembled May or Drew. He also appeared to be following someone else himself, but who, Kevin couldn't tell.

Harley was completely oblivious to Kevin following him because he was focused on one task, "I have to find her." Harley thought. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he was about to walk into someone until it was too late.

"Hey, watch where you're!" A woman that fit the description from the cookie that Kevin had eaten earlier began. "Oh, it's you Harley." She said, in a slightly sweeter tone.

"Hi." Harley managed to say.

"I'm sorry at snapping at you." The girl continued.

"No, it's my fault."

The girl smiled and said, "Do you want to come along with me?"

Harley thought in his mind, "Yes! This is your chance! Don't mess it up!"

"Okay." Harley said. The girl smiled again and dragged him away. Kevin smiled too from his hiding place and said, "Wow, Harley really isn't gay, and I didn't even have to do anything to get those two together."

Extra Period

Bios

Name: Max Maple

Age: 18

Nationality: Hoenn

Class: Engineering Advanced

Birthday: May 18

Fears: Bugs

Favorite Foods: Curry!

Type: Cool

Chapter 8-Who Is She?

UCLA

"Harley, are you okay?" Saji asked as he noticed Harley zoning off again during a meeting for the host club.

"I'm more than okay, I'm wonderful!" Harley told him as he pulled him into a hug and ran off.

"What's up with him?" Max asked.

"He's in L-O-V-E." Kevin told him.

"With who?"

"I don't know, but that's why I'm cutting this meeting short to follow him and find out."

"You better hurry; he's out of the campus already." Saji told him in his nonchalant way.

A park

"Hi there Harley!"

"Hey, what's up Soledad?"

Kevin arrived, but came too late to hear Harley say the name Soledad.

"I wanted to watch the sun set with you today!"

"You called me for that?!?" Harley asked, but he couldn't help keep the laugh out of his voice.

"Hey, you wouldn't want to miss the sun set!" Soledad said jokingly.

They raced to the top of the hill and looked to the horizon. "Isn't it beautiful?" said Harley dreamily.

"I told you that you would like it!"

As they looked into the sky, they knew what the other was thinking.

"I wish this moment would last forever."

"Well, I brought a snack!" Soledad said.

They sat down on a soft patch of grass and Soledad unpacked the basket.

"That's what you want to eat? Pie?"

"Yeah, I know it's not healthy," said Soledad.

"Oh well, let's dig in!" Harley exclaimed with a fork in his hand.

10 minutes later

"I guess we should go!" Harley said as he got up.

"Okay let's go!"

They ran off down the hillside, wind in their faces. The moment seemed to last forever.

Kevin watched from afar and said, "This scene seems familiar, like I read this in a story once."

He tilted his head up to think and when he looked back at the two, he saw that the two of them were leaning on each other and smiled, happy that Harley had been able to share his feelings with that girl. "This is great and all, but I never found out her name." Kevin thought out loud.

Extra Period

Bios

Name: Soledad Suzuki

Age: 19

Nationality: Kanto

Birthday: February 18

Class: Coordinating Advanced

Fears: None

Favorite Foods: Pie, Harley's Cookies

Type: Understanding

Chapter 8-Soledad Joins

"So, you want to do what?" Kevin said.

"I want to join the host club so I can spend more time with Harley!" Soledad replied.

"Uh, I need to discuss this."

Five minutes of furious whispering later

"All right, you're in."

"Hooray!" Soledad yelled and she pulled Harley into a tight hug.

"Let's go celebrate!" Soledad pulled Harley over her shoulder and carried him away. Harley mouthed "Help me" to the hosts before he was taken out of the room.

"Do you think we should help him?" Saji asked.

"Nah, he'll be okay." Max told him.

Chapter 9-Emmett Is Evil? Scary Movie In This Story?

Emmett frowned when he checked out of the club meeting. The Gay Entertainment Club was in serious trouble ever since the Host Club arrived. The hosts seemed to be bisexual, as they accepted any request. The gay students as well as the regular students flocked to the host club.

"I need to destroy the Host Club!"

Host Club

The guests had cleared out and the hosts were lounging around.

They received a phone call and Kevin went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"I'm coming for all of you and I'm going to kill you. What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Emmett, to answer, nothin'. Wait one second." Kevin yelled across the room for the other hosts to pick up.

"Whassup?"

"Whassup?"

"Hi."

"Whassup?"

"Whassup?" Emmet replied, completely forgetting his task.

"What are you doin'?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing." Emmett told him.

Chapter 10-Emmett Attacks! A New Member!

"So, you do have previous experience." Kevin carried on.

"Can I publish it?"

"All right, you can, but as a division of the host club's media, you have to be a host as well."

"I accept those conditions."

"I'll see you tomorrow, David."

Just as David was about to leave, ninjas in pink suits jumped in through the windows.

Kevin smirked, "You don't think I didn't learn anything from Hunny after being in the host club with him, do you?" Kevin proceeded to start fighting the ninjas, while David was nowhere to be found.

"Need some help?" A voice rang out.

"It's the Spiderman!" One of the ninjas yelled.

The ninjas ran away and Spiderman disappeared. Moments later, David reappeared in the room.

"That was a close one."

"It was." Kevin replied.

Extra Period

Bios

Name: David Rain

Age: 19

Nationality: American

Class: Political Science

Birthday: April 5

Fears: Squirrels

Favorite Foods: Jell-o

Type: Heroic


End file.
